Anywhere but here
by Miss Mione Weasley
Summary: Set after Spirit Bound. When Rose's whole life seems tofall apart what should she do? And can you ever really leave your past behind or will everything catch up with you eventually.


**A/n:** Had writer's block and was extremely bored so I started this story...

**Disclaimer:** Chapter 1

_I am Richelle Mead._ I thought to myself as I surveyed the room around me. My characters were all gathered around my throne awaiting my instructions. Dimitri, Christian and Adrian stood extremely close to me and Dimitri had his arms wrapped around me and Rose stood with Lissa in the corner – glaring. I smiled and was about to tell them all my idea for our 6th book when suddenly I awoke to find myself in a small padded room dressed in a white jacket that made me hug myself.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed and a nurse appeared and injected me with some sort of poison. I knew that she was Strigoi and I attempted to stake her with my toothbrush as my world dissolved into darkness...

_**RPOV**_

I felt lost as I wandered through the quiet streets of Seattle. It was just past midnight and since I was still on the vampire schedule from the academy and court, I wasn't the least bit tired.

Four days ago I had left the academy; left my best friend, my teachers and the only place that I'd ever known as home. I'd left everything and run as fast and as far as I possibly could without drawing attention to myself – I had caught three separate buses from Montana and 16 hours later I had arrived here in Seattle.

When Lissa had healed Dimitri and returned him to his dhampir state I guess that I thought things would go back to the way things were before he had been taken in the cave. After several weeks in my prison cell awaiting trial for Tatiana's murder I had time to think about what was really important to me and where I stood with Dimitri and Adrian.

Endless days blurred into one in my little cell and although I was permitted visitors neither Dimitri nor Adrian had come to see me and I had been left with no one to talk to but Bob-o – the brick above my cot that I told all my problems to. Lissa had wanted to visit me but after the first time when she started sobbing I had sternly instructed Christian not to let her come to see me again.

Good old Fire boy came to see me once or twice but it was hard to keep up our normal sarcastic banter – Christian telling me to "go crawl in a hole and die" just wasn't as funny when my future might very well hold a public execution, mine.

So after about the 21st day of my imprisonment I cracked and started discussing the details of my personal life with a 1 kg hunk of stone. I would have seriously started to question my sanity had said piece of stone responded to my queries but thank God it didn't.

I knew that I was still in love with Dimitri, after all he was my first and most tragic love but I was starting to wonder if i might not be better off with Adrian. Every night I dreamt the same dream – I was talking to Dimitri and then he would turn to me seriously and say "Love fades, mine has" and I would wake up with tears in my eyes.

In the few short moments that I first lay there on my cot I would sigh in relief because it had only been a dream, I would be content for a little while until realisation would dawn on me and I would recall that it was more than just a dream after all and that Dimitri's real life delivery of these words would stab my heart with pain each time I remembered them.

So when the verdict was called and I was not found guilty of killing Queen Tatiana I had made up my mind to go to Adrian and ask for a second chance at our relationship for where was the reason in pining over Dimitri when he could so easily dismiss me as if I had never meant anything to him – which I guess I must not have.

I was content in my resolve and when I was released I couldn't wait to see Adrian. There was lots of screaming and crying from Lissa when I was released – apparently my being arrested had been my plan to scare her half to death, and so to appease her I allowed her to go through with the ball that she had planned as a kind of "Hey, Rose isn't going to be executed in front of everyone, YAY!"celebration.

Practically everyone I knew (and about 50 that I didn't) were in attendance at the ball and because almost everyone there seemed to know each other from somewhere I didn't find it odd that when I glanced around for Adrian he was in deep conversation with a pretty little moroi girl.

About halfway through the night when everyone had lost all notions of manners and shyness Eddie Castile started an impromptu round of toasts. The first few made sense but as people became more intoxicated and bold they got more and more ridiculous.

"To Rose for not being a daisy" someone shouted and then promptly fell to the ground laughing manically.

"To Rose for not letting her last petal fall and leaving us all as candlesticks and teapots" a large Guardian man slurred, he then proceeded to lose himself in a fit of freakishly girly giggles.

It went on like this for a while – each toast sillier than the last. That is until Adrian stood up at the front of the room and whistled to get everyone's attention. He waited until every set of eyes in the room was upon him and as I fearfully awaited what I assumed was going to be his own stupid toast to me I noticed that he was clutching the small moroi girl from before awfully close to him.

I thought that in true Adrian fashion that he was probably 20 times as drunk as the rest of the men in this room and I thought to myself that when I talked with him in the morning that we would have to discuss his tendency to get so drunk that he become suddenly interested in anything in a skirt.

I smiled at the thought of the return of our casual banter over his drinking and it was as I did so that Adrian caught my eye. I turned my attention back to him just in time to hear the girl beside him squeal "We're getting married!" and jump into Adrian's arms.

A large group of people rushed forward to admire her ring and congratulate the happy couple. I just stood there motionless for a moment until I could remember how to walk and when I did I calmly but quickly exited the room only to run (literally) into none other than Dimitri Belikov surrounded by a group of ditzy moroi girls.

Among these girls was Tasha Ozera and that pretty much did it for me. I gave them all one scathing look of disgust and kept walking until I was out in the courtyard – once there I ran as fast as I could back to my room and started packing.

So that's how I ended up here in Seattle- I had flown to St. Vladimir's, dropped out, emptied my bank account ( a grand total of 5 thousand dollars), bought a bus ticket and here I was wandering down the street after a surprisingly good midnight snack at "Ivar's Salmon House".

I needed to find somewhere to sleep and as I walked down the street I came across a beautiful and ancient building. The Lettering above the entrance read:

**House of Good Shepherd**

And below that there was a newer sign that said something about community centre hours but I was too amazed at the structure of this historical building. My suspicions that it was a historical building were confirmed as I noted a small plaque on the wall which said that it was built in c. 1890.

An abandoned building seemed like a pretty good place to set up camp for the night so after crawling through a second story window (not as easy as it sounds I assure you...) I curled up on the carpet of a random room and cried myself to sleep.

**A/n:** Should I continue?


End file.
